Modern theories of hyman information processing place a great deal of importance on sensory stores that retain the results of stimulus input for relatively brief durations. The auditory sensory store is felt to play a vital role in short-term memory, speech perception and speech comprehension. While there is a sizable scientific literature on the visual sensory memory in adults and children and on the auditory memory in adults, there is no current literature or ongoing research on the auditory memory in children. The proposed research would serve to fill this gap in knowledge by extending the work of the author which found that a larger portion of the immediate recall of verbal items after auditory presentaion comes from the auditory sensory memory in younger children than in older children. It would be directed at discovering the exact mechanisms involved in any developmental differences in the auditory sensory memory and determining whether those differences are due to strategies used by the child and adult or are due to differences in rate of loss from the memory. The research should make major contributions to the development of general theories of information processing in children and adults, theories of general cognitive development, and theories and research on speech perception and comprehension.